En esa Noche
by Arihdni
Summary: [Oneshot] [RYOSAKU] ¿Qué más quiere con ella, aparte de tener la seguridad para su satisfacción?


**Hola a todas! me presento con un nuevo honesto y lemon puro que escribí inspirada. Y bueno espero que sea ****de su agrado.**

**Ya que a mi todavía no me convence ñ.ñ**

* * *

**En esa Noche**

_Escrito por __**Arihdni**_

En esa noche, encerrados en su habitación, solo débiles (a veces roncos) jadeos acompasaban el crujir de la cama. Una figura de movía a ritmo de las embestidas del joven hombre. Cuerpos glaseados con sudor brillando a la luz de la luna que se colaba obviada por la ventana.

Sakuno gimió con gentileza acostumbrándose al miembro intruso dentro de sí. Duro y demandante, ensanchando el sexo que le acogía, entraba y salía. La vagina apretaba suave y repetidamente el miembro de su amante. Ambos en cópula deliciosa. Una sábana cubría distraídamente las caderas de Ryoma mientras se movía entre las piernas flexionadas.

Su cuerpo estaba plagado de una suave y entera sensación. Era estar dopada de placer. Débilmente se aferraba a la almohada descarriada mientras Ryoma besaba su cuello y se concentraba en no detenerse, ella con su mano izquierda enredada a sus cabellos oscuros. Abrió sus ojos, de color brillante como rubíes y pudo ver como una mano masculina mascullaba la sábana en un puño.

Ella gimió cuando él penetró con vehemencia tal que la hizo arquease, cuello y espalda. Echizen inalcanzable su suave garganta lamiendo hasta su delicada quijada dándose gustó en su boca rosada y semi-abierta y jadeante. Con su lengua saboreó el dulzor de la lozana piel combinado con la ligera capa de transpiración que desprendía y su pequeña boca fue cubierta en un beso, grande y pasional. La lengua del hombre penetraba en la dulce cavidad al mismo ritmo que marcaba el bamboleo de sus caderas.

Sakuno soltó un quejido prolongado, obviamente lo estaba disfrutando dejándose llevar por el beso y moviéndose contra él lentamente. Las pequeñas manos se aferraron a sus hombros para luego comenzar a arañarlo cuando él inició un nuevo ritmo combinado con el juego de sus dedos y la encajada intimidad de ella. Con impaciencia y con notable destreza sus dedos acariciaban y presionaban continuamente su el botón de nervios. Los gemidos ahogados por los besos, se escuchaban impacientes y anunciantes.

Para ella fue sentir como si una gran cuerda tirara de su columna hacia abajo y caer en un vacío donde todas sus inhibiciones se esfumaron. Arqueó su espalda y parecía romperse…se alzó un poco de la colcha y su cuerpo estaba tieso, como si hubiese recibido una shock intermitente, sus manos arrugaban fuertemente la sábana bajo ella. Jadeó varia veces y suspiró relajándose al fin, tumbándose bajo él.

Se habían detenido para recuperar el aliento con ayuda de las bocanadas de aire. Se acomodó un poco las piernas para sentarse en el lecho y junto con él, se llevó a la joven mujer. Con debilidad abrazó a la cabeza de cabellos oscuros y de verdes reflejos, aferrándose al mismo tiempo que él succionaba y atendía con su boca los delicados encantos. Rodeó los pezones con la lengua, los mordió y los succionó con deleite como si fuese un bebé. Su mano derecha apretaba su seno izquierdo, probando su densidad y peso. Sakuno gimió insatisfecha y carente de acción salvaje. Aún lo tenía dentro, lo sentía. Estático.

No tenía gracia. Comenzó a moverse disimuladamente e incitante, llamándole. La atención de Ryoma ahora se centraba en su cuerpo entero recorriendo con boca sus pechos mientras manos apretaban y exploraban espalda, caderas y piernas.

Con una última probada de su encanto, tomó las caderas curveadas con firmeza y comenzó a moverlas para llenar a la mujer empalada. No duró mucho su agarre puesto que ella misma comenzó un ritmo para ambos, haciendo presión en los lugares precisos. Unas convulsiones se hicieron presentes en el cuerpo de ella, haciéndola temblar y gemir descaradamente aferrándose en un abrazo y siendo correspondida por él.

Ryoma susurró una pregunta monosilábica. Ella contestó jadeante con un número… el príncipe sonrió ladinamente, igual de jadeante que ella. Se acostó y siempre llevándosela con él. Ryuzaki resposaba con su rostro oculto en el cuello de él y hombro, regulando su respiración.

Una negativa. –No puedo más…-. Él no la escuchó. O tal vez si, y no hizo caso. La tomó de las caderas y se alzó un poco. Ella, entendiendo su plan, hizo un último esfuerzo apoyó sus rodillas a los lados de él. Posicionados, comenzó sus penetraciones urgentes y fuertes que la hicieron quejarse levemente. Más y más cadentes, salvajes. La sangre galopaba con fuerza en ambos cuerpos cubriendo los rostros en sonrojos seductores. Los gemidos y jadeos se hicieron más orales hasta que finalmente…extasiados y liberados, fueron víctimas de un orgasmo.

Agitados y satisfechos reposaban después de tan pecaminosa actividad. Pecaminosa y tan dulce. Su ángel, su demonio, su todo. Con una última caricia en su largo cabello y un dulce beso se rindieron al sueño.

No le importaba si cada vez que venía Japón la buscara a ella hasta para acostarse con ella y hacerle el amor…¿Amor?

¿Podrá ser?

Tal vez, pero si venía por ella, entonces estaría satisfecha.

Esa noche fue como las otras, la misma excusa. En esa noche nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que al salir el sol el frío metal en su dedo le hiciera cambiar de parecer respecto la manera de pensar de Ryoma.

¿Cómo podría interpretar ella el detalle del anillo?

Como ella quisiera.

**Fin**

* * *

**Una pequeña idea que brotó al ver una imagen lemonosa y quise hacer un drabb one-shot lemonoso para ustedes. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Es mi segundo lemon oficial en rating M. kya!**

**Bueno, las veré luego mis niñas ahora me voy a comer!**

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
